


Best Friend Day

by martianwahtney



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, National Best Friend Day, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Snapchat, Tony and Rhodey are each others number one best friends, Tony and Rhodey are good bros, they have a 500 day streak with the double heart emoji, tired tony, you can't take this away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Tony's tired and all it takes is one snapchat from Rhodes to make his day better





	Best Friend Day

Tony had been in and out of meetings all day (at Pepper’s insistence). He was tired. He wanted to go home. Talk to the bots. See how Rhodey was doing. But no he was being ushered around to talk to old boring men about boring things.  
  
Pepper wasn’t any help. She liked seeing him suffer.  
  
He sat back in his chair and flicked through his phone to find one snapchat from Rhodey. He bit back a smile and opened it up.  
  
It was a picture of Rhodey’s tired, smiling face. There was some kind of frame announcing that it was national best friend day, and a caption.  
  
_’Happy best friend day to my best friend!‘_  
  
And Tony’s day was a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr  
> [here](anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)  
> prompts are open


End file.
